Maximum school
by Nikik
Summary: Fax Iggyxoc Nudgexoc the flock goes to school.
1. Chapter 1

**HI this is my new story I hope you guys like it. Also I won't update if you don't write at least 5 reviews.**

**Chapter one max POV**

We flew over a bunch of houses while I tried to follow the stupid directions that the voice gave me.

Is that it? I asked the voice my head while pointing to a big house that looked secluded.

_go over there find your rooms, there easy to tell which one belongs to which person. and before you ask, this is all Itex money that I used so your kind of rich. so you already have lap tops and cellphones._ The voice said.

"guys over there" the flock followed my directions.

We walked into the house and the flock ran to find their rooms. I looked for mine.

_your back pocket_

a key. how did the voice get it there? I finally found the bedroom that was lock and opened it. My jaw dropped.

This is the best room in the world.

My bed was pushed against the wall across from the closet. the carpet was green, it looked like grass but it felt amazing. The room is huge. the walls are light blue. clouds were painted lightly on the blue ceiling. You're probably wondering what was so special about the room. Don't lie, you totally were thinking that. Painted on the blue walls on the right side of my bed was a picture of angel and Nudge. They looked at me with the Bambi eyes as if they had just done something that made me mad. Total was in Angels lap with his mouth open like when he is talking. I laughed. On the wall opposite of them was gazzy and Iggy. Gaz was standing up with his mouth open and wires in his hands as if he just figured something out. I laughed again, Iggy probably let him think that he figured it out. Iggy had a mischievous look on his face. he had his finger in front of his mouth a gesture meaning 'shush'. Obviously hiding bombs. My favorite, Fang. He was leaning on the side of my closet with a slight smirk on his face. Everyones wings were out. The coolest part is that all the paintings look exactly like the person.

_courtesy of me_ the voice said.

I walked out on to my balcony. The flock was playing outside.

"hey guys I found my room!" I said. I knew they could hear me loud and clear. They all oohed and awed at my balcony. they haven't even seen my room. The front of my balcony had wings. One side black the other white with brown spots. the same symbol was on my bed and the front door.

_it means max and fang, you guys are the owners of this house._ The voice informed. The voice also told me some other news. I growled.

"Flock meeting" I called.

After everyone had sat down and finished talking about the flat screen in the family room I told them the sad news.

"everyone were going to school" I stated followed up by various levels of enthusiasm. I pulled out the schedules and a note that the voice somehow got to us.

I told them there names.

Nudge: Nicole smith

Angel: Angela Johnson

Gazzy: Zach Johnson

Fang: Nick smith

Iggy:Jeff smith

Me: Max Ride

The note:

_Max you and the flock are going to school. I already enrolled you and gave you fake names. and no gazzy you may not be something weird. like Zephyr. Here is your story, You, Fang, and Iggy lived on the street by yourself because your parents didn't want you. You found Nudge with abusive parents and Gazzy and Angel left outside by themselves as babies. You lived like that until you turned 14 then you lived with Dr. M for a while. then you turned 15 and decided to live by yourselves and we check on you monthly. Behave yourselves or else they won't let you live without a grown up._

_-The voice(as max calls me)_

**A/n: Wow this is like my 4****th**** or 5****th**** story already, and as you know from my other stories, I won't post stories unless you review and I don't mean just a review like: update. I have written these when I don't like a story and I'm just being nice so it really offends me. I actually write notes for stories that I like. Oh and the oc's in this story are actual people just with different names.**

**-Nikik**


	2. Chapter 2

**6 reviews! Whoo! yay! I will update! And I'm going for 15 reviews if I get twenty i will write 2 chapters! also I read a review were they said that they wanted to know if a girl will make max jealous. answer: maybe, maybe not, but I'm not making it totally cliche. Max's school day starts now! CUT I've always wanted to say that hehe. disclaimer (for the entire story)- I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Chapter 2 Max's point of view**

I sat on my bed glaring at my schedule just hoping that it would just blow up. Were is Ig and Gaz when you need them? Too bad it won't do any thing except make me not know where my first class is. Truthfully I was so mad that I could rip jebs head off. What right did he have sending us to school? He is in my freaking head, why can't he freaking ask me first?

_Because you would disagree, tell fang who would agree with me and you two will get in a fight. _the voice stated. so its a fortune teller too? I grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. my jaw dropped.

My eyes were blue and my hair was red.

My first thought was, 'what the hell?' actually it was more like 'why the hell do I look like fangs girlfriend from Virginia?'

_whenever your moods change drastically your hair changes color, Whenever your moods change even the slightest bit, your eyes change. right now your mad. brown hair and green eyes are happy. black hair and black eyes are sad. blond hair and brown eyes are regular._ the voice said. What a stupid skill. _you'll get more skills you all will, well not Angel, she will just improve hers._ I finished listening and got ready for school.

I walked downstairs. Nudge raised an eyebrow at my out fit, It wasn't all that bad. She wore a jean skirt with leggings. she also wore a Hollister shirt and Echo red shoes.(a/n: its a really cool brand I have a pair, write in your review if you have heard of it) I had on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white tank top that said 'wing it' gotta love the bird puns. I pulled on my combat boots. apparently Nudge says that these were better than my old ones. I slid on my green zip up hoodie over my tank top and left it unzipped.

"does everyone know the story?" I asked followed by a chorus of 'yeahs' We left and started walking. I ran my fingers through my blond hair. I already told the flock about my new skill. After dropping the younger three at their schools the rest of us went to Urbana High. ( a/n: see same school as mine except I changed the name to a school near.) After going to our lockers and dropping off our bags, we went to our first class, social studies. One of the classes that we all had together.

I opened the door and scanned the place for escape routes, our teacher Mrs. Georgi looked up at us.

"class, we have three new students, Max Ride and Jeff and Nick Smith" The class looked at us their bored expressions changed to shock.

Hey voice... Why are they shocked? We aren't that ugly.

_Actually its the exact opposite you guys are inhumanly beautiful what do you expect?_

How flattering.

"Will you guys tell the class your story?" We told them the story. Some kid raised his hand.

"you guys lived on the street like a gang?"

"There are only 6 of us but you could think about it that way." I said wishing that she would just let us sit down without all of the interrogating.

"Max go sit down next to... Bren, Jeff and Nick sit next to her." Iggy sat in between me and Fang "I'll change your seats when the rest of the class changes theirs." the teacher said. She went on with the lesson. I tuned out.

"Hey, I'm Bren" The boy next to me said. He didn't look very threatening.

"I'm Max" I half smiled.

"This class is hard. Half the time I never understand what this crazy woman is talking about." I laughed.

"yeah, I should pay attention. I need to be a role model for Nicole, Angela, and Zach." I stated. Iggy snickered. I hit him in the shoulder. Bren and me laughed, Fang smirked. The teacher told us to take notes so we didn't talk anymore. Finally class was over.

Next class:

Home ed. for me and Ig and Fang will go to whatever class he has.

**Next chapter DONE. First thing, what class should Fang have that Iggy and Max don't have? answer in a review. also I need 15 reviews for a new chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back and I'm feeling generous so here is a new chapter but I'm going to need at least 25 reviews 'Kay so if your not gonna review I am not gonna write.**

**Chapter 3**

Jeb decided to make another one of his oh so smart decisions and put me in Home ed. Iggy is happy about his decision, Fang is happy with his decision to put him in a computer class club thing. I am not happy. Why? because I have to cook. I can't cook. Apparently Jeb thinks I should learn. I have to be 'prepared'. Whatever. I just want to get this class over with. The teacher told us that the cooking unit was starting today.

"I want everyone to choose a partner." Mrs. Stonman said. "We will be doing the cooking unit and our first meal is cake." She paused looking at everyone. "The meal will be split into thirds. One third of the class will cook at a time they have the whole class period. The rest of you will complete these nutrition worksheets while you wait for you and your partners turn." She finished. The First groups are:

Max and Jeff

Mina and Kira

Kisa and Rachel

Brian and Cody

Dang it. Why am I first. This sucks. I cook while the rest of the class watches me poison food. cooking isn't the best idea for me. My cooking can kill people. We went to our kitchen and I sat down at the table. Before could suggest it Iggy did.

"How about I cook and you just stand there and help me find out what everything looks like" He said, I agreed. He cooked and I did everything else. Once we were done, it looked beautiful. We all put the cakes on the table. Waiting for the teacher to grade them.

"Max you must be a great cook." the teacher said Iggy snickered.

"Yeah, I'm great at it..." I said uncertainly. Iggy laughed and I punched him in the shoulder.

Time for lunch. (a/n:and Fangs class and POV)

**I know its really short. I know its really boring so far but after we get through all of this first day of school crap then the real story will start. But really tell me how you want the Faxness to go I mean I like taking it slowly but some people like everything to happen quickly so tell me what you want. Don't you hate it when people just make a flashback of Max and Fang falling in love. I hate it when they fight so much. What happened to mr 1 all the other books revolved around fights. So tell me what you want and your suggestions. Review. 27 reviews for a new chapter.**

**-Nikik ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm not continuing this story. but before you close out this story, here is my list of reasons and survey at the bottom:**

**Most of my reviews say that they don't like it**

**too cliché**

**isn't turning out the right way**

**Writers block **

**here is the survey:**

**what do you want me to do next.**

**twilight cross over fan fic**

**max saves the world**

**twilight fanfic **

**collection of fanfics**

**what is a beta?**

**do you understand my reasoning?**

**I'm really sorry...and I will try to update my other story. I luv you guys!**

**Nikik ^_^**


End file.
